gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Animated/Quotes
This page holds the quotes and dialog from sponsorships that were about Animated media, usually said by a sponsor NPC during a quest. The NPCs could communicate when Gaians pressed 'Talk' or clicked upon them directly. Do note that some dialog from previous quests are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some quests had no NPC that talked. See also *Sponsorship/Animated *Sponsorship/Animated/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Animated/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Animated= Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle May 09, 2007 * Feather Master: * Hi there, (Username)! * I just flew in from Barton, and boy, are my arms tired. * How are you doing today? Bee Movie September 17, 2007 * Bee Movie: * Hi there! I'm Barry B. Benson, who are you? * I'm not a mosquito! Kung Fu Panda March 26, 2008 * Po: * I am the Kung Fu Panda! * I will become a legendary warrior. * Shifu: * Hello, I am master Shifu. * PO!!!! .......Those are MY COOKIES! * Ah, so you want to know how to kung fu fight? * Misc: * The first thing you're going to need is a belt. There are 4 belts: white, yellow, blue, and black. The white is the weakest of the four belts, while black signifies a true kung-fu master. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa October 08, 2008 * Madagascar Crew: * Hey we're the Madagascar crew and we have an awesome trailer for you to view. * Hey do you think you can name everyone in our crew? Coraline January 09, 2009 * Coraline: * Hey don't forget to watch the Coraline trailer. When you're done come back for a key which holds a special purpose. * Help me uncover the mystery on February 6th in theaters. * Thanks for watching my trailer, I knew you would! Here is the key I was talking about. I'll see you soon! * Don’t forget to watch Coraline in theaters February 6th Planet 51 November 02, 2009 * Chuck: * Hey, (Username)! I'm in a bit of a jam and could use a hand. Can you help me? * Once I have all those, I can blast off and head home. :Click (No) Well, if you change your mind and decide you wanna help, I'll be here. :Click (Yes) Thank you! All you need to do is find me three things: my wrench, my space helmet, and Rover. Having no items / half the items: * Chuck: * You're almost there! Look carefully for the rest of the parts. They're around here somewhere! * I can't wait to get back to Earth. * Be careful, friend! These aliens could be up to something * Be sure to check out Planet 51, in theaters November 20th! Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): * Gaian: * You can't fix a spaceship without tools. I better get this back to Chuck. * Chuck's gonna need this if he plans to travel into space. * Hey, I caught a robot. Sweet! Collected all items: * Chuck: * You did it! Thanks so much for helping me out! Now I can finally head home. * Here, take this gift for your troubles. You earned it! Legend of the Guardians September 09, 2010 Finding one owl at a time, then going back to Soren: *'Soren:' We need the Guardians, but to reach them I'll need the help of my four friends. Can you find them? **'Digger:' Of course I'll help Soren track down the Guardians! That's my specialty. I'm feeling nervous, through-- can we grab a snack first? *'Soren:' You've found one of my friends! But it'll take all of us to find the Guardians. **'Twilight:' Indeed, how could Soren quest without me, his warrior-poet? "Don't go to fight, without Twilight." That's in a battle song I'm writing. *'Soren:' You're half way there! **'Gylfie:' Soren's looking for me? Well why didn't he come! Next time Soren's got a mission, I'm going to tell him to try it himself-- he's got real talent, you know. *'Soren:' You're a great tracker-- is Digger helping you? Only one more! **'Eglantine:' Soren wants me to help? I'd love to! He's my big brother, you know. My nice brother-- not like the other one. Found all owls (Gaian talks to self): * Gaian: * The owls are ready to take off! I should go tell Soren. Back to Soren: * Soren: * You've found all my friends! Thank you so much. * As a token of your service to owlkind, I'd like you to have an Owl Companion to remember us by. Receive reward: * Soren: * Now that we're all united, it's time for us to find the Guardians and save owlkind. * To find out if we succeed, watch Legend of the Guardians in theaters 9/24! C